truth of my love
by Mortui
Summary: i had this idea when i really looked at Dracos behaviour, abuse which may offend but nothing graphic


Disclaimer: nope don't own it, never have, never will.  
  
There is nothing explicit in this story, but the theme is unsettling to a lot of people.  
  
Authors note: I got the idea for this story when reading Harry Potter to my little sister Wynter, after the fourth time I read them to her (she really, really loves them) I was convinced that what I suspected could be true, I'm not saying that it is, the movies just managed to enforce my beliefs. Draco seems to have kleptomania; this can sometimes be caused by abuse, especially seeing as Draco is so young, sometimes the person doing it feels that he/she deserves rewards so they "take" things that don't belong to them. Draco doesn't really seem to want what he takes; he probably just thinks it should be his. His father gives him expensive gifts, but is disdainful of him, nothing he does is ever enough, these types of behaviour sometimes show that the person is feeling. guilt isn't really the word here, but its close enough, towards the person they are abusing. Im not really saying that any of this is true, it's just my feelings after reading it. And by no means am I saying that anyone suffering from any form of kleptomania has been abused, or that people who get gifts from parents have been, but it is sometimes the case. Please review! I really want reviews.  
  
TRUTH OF MY LOVE  
  
I hate him so much that I want to kill him, only a few more years and I will never have to face him again, never have to see his sneering face over the breakfast table, his laugh, and never, never have to lie in my bed waiting for the sound of the door, followed by the heavy foot steps across the door. I was getting away from him, for a whole term. Nobody would harm me, I would be safe.  
  
Draco got on to platform 9 ¾, only his mother had come to see him off. Secretly he was glad, his father had said his farewells this morning, but the real ones had happened last night. He would show him though, he would be the best. It didn't matter what it took him to get there.  
  
"Ok sweetie, heres your trunk, and a little present." Said his mother handing him a gift-wrapped box. "Don't open it until your at Hogwarts, and don't tell your father, he doesn't know that you've got It." he loved his mother so much.  
  
"Mum. i've got something to tell you. um it's about, ah dad." He looked into her eyes, and found he couldn't do it. In his head his fathers voice resounded ("it will kill your mother" "she will hate you." "You cant tell her, it will destroy her.") He closed his eyes, trying to block out the sound; he had been so determined to tell her.  
  
"What is it Draco?" she asked, he had been quite to long.  
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it, it doesn't matter." He felt a huge hole gnaw at him inside. "I love you mum." He said.  
  
"Oh I love you too." She threw her arms around him, hugging him close; she quickly regained her composure and stood up. "Im going to miss you so much. Thank god you're not going to Durmstrang." She said as she wiped her eyes with a hankie.  
  
"Yes, thank god." But secretly Draco wished that he had gone to Durmstrang, the further away he was from his father, and the happier he was.  
  
He climbed onto the train like a robot, the only people he really knew were Crabb and Goyle, and they were stupid. There wasn't really anyone to like, he couldn't stand to get close to anyone, and they only hurt you. The train trip was boring, except for one thing, Harry Potter. The famous wizard, secretly he was grateful that he had caused the Dark lords demise, his life would have been worse if he had stayed in power, or if he returned. He knew that he could never display any feelings except hatred towards Harry, to do other wise would be to raise suspicion. Draco walked along the corridor of the train towards Harry's carriage, he acted as best he could, but the way he was treated by both Harry and his friend, one of the Weasly's. didn't they know what he had been through? In side his head he raged; he found it hard to control his anger. THIS WASN'T THE WAY THINGS WERE MEANT TO GO. Harry was meant to like him, not hate him, he didn't want to be stuck with a bunch of stupid Slytherins, and he wished he were free. But he wasn't. And he knew that if he ever dared to go against his father, the pain would be great. And so he got into Slytherin, he hated it.  
  
He lied in bed, the first night at school, he felt dead inside. And he swore, with all of his heart and soul that he would never let anyone know how he felt. He would never, never give anyone anything to use against him, and one day his father would be gone, and everything would be rosy. He fell asleep.  
  
He was walking through a field, he saw his mother, and he reached out. She was crying." Why didn't you tell me? How could I not know?" She wailed "all these years and I never knew, he was hurting my baby!" Draco stretched his hand out further; she slid out of his grasp and slowly disappeared. Before she was gone she said. "You're killing me Draco." The voice was strange, almost like she was mouthing the words, but someone else was saying them.  
  
"Malfoy." Said a voice by his ear, he woke up. "Your screaming enough to wake up the dead! What the hells wrong?" he looked up at the face.  
  
"I.I don't know, can you kill someone by telling them the truth." The other boy looked confused.  
  
"You pulling my leg or what?" so it was true, thought Draco. "Course you cant, who told you that?"  
  
"My, my father. He said that if I ever told my mother then I would kill her."  
  
"Your fathers full of bull shit, man you cant kill your mum like that, they're tougher than they look." Draco nodded slowly; he had no idea who this boy was. He had never seen him before.  
  
* * * In the morning he slowly got out of bed, nobody else was up; he had always been an early riser. He glanced over at the bedside table; the present his mother had given him was sitting there, waiting to be opened. There was a card attached to the top, he carefully took it off and opened it up, he looked at his mothers elegant handwriting:  
  
Draco, I always loved to do art when I was your age. I saw this in Diagon alley, and just had to get it. I truly hope that you like, and remember don't tell your father, he does not approve of such pursuits. Love and kisses always your mother.  
  
He was oddly touched, he carefully opened up the box, being careful not to break the paper, he could use it again, before he opened the box inside he vigilantly folded it and put it in his truck, to stop it getting torn. He opened the box and looked inside, it was an art case, the cover told him that inside he could expect to find  
2) Magical art book: living pictures  
3) Paint and paint brushes  
4) Graphic art pencils  
5) Sketch pad He was excited, he couldn't wait to get started, but he knew that he would not have time this week. He sighed and put it in his trunk, and got out his school robes. He was dressed and ready before anyone else was up. Slowly he walked up the steps to the great hall, where just last night he had given up any hope of ever disobeying his father, by being sorted into Slytherin. He sat down at the Slytherin table and made himself some jam toast, he hummed tunelessly, no one else was in the great hall yet, he was hoping that he would see the boy who had woken him up last night, he hadn't been in the dorm room. Slowly people started to filter into the hall, and fill up the tables. As he walked into the room Potter shot him a look of pure hate. Draco shot it right back, it was his small victory, no one would ever know that he actually thought that he was actually alright, a bit stuck up maybe, but Draco certainly didn't hate him.  
  
So what did you think, I have quite a bit to write, I'm not doing it book by book so don't worry, the stories wont exactly fit in any where in the books, but they fit in with the main story. Do you like Draco's character? Please help me fix him to be more realistic, im not good at writing guys! Please review, I really would love it. and if you see to many mistakes please tell me, I've reread it about four times, but sometimes you cant spot it in your own work. 


End file.
